


Enough

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [42]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess decides to leave Dark Core</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Jess hid in her room after… after It happened. She couldn’t stop shaking, and she couldn’t forget the look of terror and pain and sorrow on her sister’s face. Katja would probably never talk to her again, not after what had happened. She’d just meant to tease her, she hadn’t realised just how terrified her sister was.

She still remembered how hard it had been for her before, when just getting Katja to smile had been an effort. And that had been after losing her teenaged son, this would be something different entirely. She’d heard stories about miscarriages, about how the mother would cry for days afterward. Maybe even weeks. And this was Katja, so she’d probably be hurting over it forever. At least she had Alex with her this time, so maybe it would be okay. Maybe.

Jess finally got up the courage to leave her room, and travelled through the shadows so as not to disturb her sister who she knew was sleeping again. Whatever the Ice Witch had done had muffled their bond, but Jess could still sense a bit of it. Like if her sister was awake or asleep, simple things like that. Maybe someday, the bond could be restored.

“I’m sorry,” Jess whispered to the sleeping form of her sister. She wanted to reach out and comfort her sister somehow, but she knew that Katja really needed her sleep. It was better than being awake in reality. So instead she deepened her sleep with a quiet lullaby, and left when the stench of blood became too much.

Back in her room, Jess sat on her bed and ran her hands along her ponytail while she thought about everything. She could free Katja, but she sensed that Alex was on her way to do that anyway. She could leave, but that would mean giving up her powers…

…but would that really be so bad? Jess had considered giving up her powers before and returning to being a siren. She’d missed seeing her son grow up, having returned to Dark Core after his birth. That had hurt so much, and the only thing keeping her on the base was her other family. Sangordha had been going through something similar at the time, having just been killed by his mortal wife. Sabine had been… her usual crazy self. But she knew that Katja had missed her, and so she’d stayed.

Now, though, Katja was gone and with the Soul Riders. She would be again, as soon as the cavalry arrived. Why had she mentioned it? She should’ve just kept her mouth shut, or at least said it in a different way. Jess’ grip on her hair became vicious as she grit her teeth. She’d pretty much told Katja that Nihili was coming to steal her child or kill it or something. No wonder she’d reacted so…

But still, why? It wasn’t like Nihili was going to steal Katja’s child as revenge for Katja raising her son. She’d given the child to Katja, or Elise had, anyway. At worst, Nihili would just kill the child out of spite. And it would probably regenerate.

Or maybe… maybe it was more the threat of Nihili. Maybe Dark Core coming after her was bad enough, but Nihili was just too much for her to take. Then again, she had killed Katja once before. And Alex, back when she’d first become Nihili.

Nihili would destroy the world, including… including South Hoof Peninsula. Maybe Katja was right in leaving their group. She had the love of her life, and she’d have a family in the future. Hopefully. If Jess left, she could have all that too. She could watch over the wild pony herd of South Hoof, be with her hermit every day, watch her great granddaughter grow up…

Jess went to the armoury first, arming herself with her best weapons but only a few of them. Some knives and daggers, a battle axe, and a sword. And then she put some things in saddle bags and finally made it to the stables. Morning Star was waiting for her, and she rubbed his nose gently.

 _“Are we going on a mission?”_ her horse asked.

“Something like that,” Jess whispered. She tacked him up and then rode him off the base, already hearing the crackle of electricity. She watched it explode from the shore, and could only hope that her sister was also safe again.

And then she rode off towards Valedale, and the hidden ice valley where the Ice Witch awaited. She was glad now that she hadn’t killed the woman.


End file.
